The Dragons
by Who dunit why I dunit
Summary: Red Dragon Archfiend has babysitting duty. So he goes to the wise Ancient Fairy Dragon for help. Can he survive his small crush on the female dragon or will he just crash and burn?


A/N: Please do not read if you haven't seen the end of the Ark Cradle Arc, I am not responsible for you reading spoilers and hating me for it. Thank you.

Just a large one-shot that I wrote when I thought about what the Signer Dragons went through after all being separated at the end of the series. Then it sort of twisted into me picking on Red Dragon Archfiend. Then it turned into a romantic thing between six of the Dragons. Then more picking on Red Dragon Archfiend.

Also Red Dragon Archfiend makes a comment about 'two moons ago' a moon is a month, so he's saying 'two months ago'.

The Dragon's personality's, with the exception of Ancient Fairy Dragon and Life Stream Dragon I based on their Signer. Ergo, Black Winged Dragon has a rivalry with Red Dragon Archfiend. Black Rose Dragon cares for Stardust, who tends to take care of her and want to protect her. Life Stream Dragon on the other hand takes more of a motherly character who loves to protect and watch over Leo, which is shown in the Anime whenever Leo is harmed. Ancient Fairy Dragon is also very motherly towards her, as Red Dragon calls them 'brood', small group of Duel Monsters that she watches. Red Dragon Archfiend seems to be more brutal then the other Dragon's but is loyal and you do see this.

Also even though this is a one-shot I am more then willing to continue writing if you want to know more. So write back with anything you want me to write.

Disclaimer: Yugioh 5D's does not belong to me. Otherwise The Series would not have ended the way it did. *Grumbles about Yusei and Aki's last meeting. (Should have kissed her, what are you Yusei? Gay! ?)*

* * *

><p>"You will do it if you don't want to be horribly murdered." Scowled a purpled haired Fortune Lady, glaring up at the dragon who refused to budge.<p>

"And why should I?" growled the red dragon who looked down and huffed into Darky's hair.

"Because if you don't, I will have my sisters horribly murder you." Darky said with a smug smirk.

Red Dragon Archfiend scowled down at the Fortune Lady, surrounded by Fortune Fairies. This happened every few weeks in the Spirit World. The Fortune Ladies would rope Darky into telling Red Dragon to babysit while they go off and do, well whatever it is that they do.

His domain wasn't exactly the river valley the Ladies called home, in fact it was much more mountainous and ominous looking. He lived at the top of the mountains and could watch all of the other Signer Dragons.

From Stardust and Black Rose who cuddled in the Rose Domain on the other side of the Ancient Forest.

To Life Stream and Black Winged Dragon who played with Savior Dragon on the edge of his domain and the forest.

He could even stalk, 'I watch to make sure her brood is safe!' he growls to Savior Dragon, Ancient Fairy Dragon in the middle of her forest, watching over her little brood.

Not that he would ever admit to watching the dragon.

"There is nothing you can say that will make me watch the brats." Red Dragon said and moved his wings as if to take off.

"Mr. Archfiend isn't going to watch us?" said a young voice, and he growled out and looked down.

Fortune Fairy Hikari sat looking up at him with her yellow eyes as she sniffed.

Red Dragon scowled, pissed off that he had such a weak side for the young ones. The other Fairies stared up at him with sad eyes. All but Ann and Chee.

Chee he didn't know what she looked like behind her glasses. Ann just scowled up at him with her mother's face.

Red Dragons face changed from a scowl to a frown, knowing he had lost. He looked up at Darky who grinned.

"Well, I see their just fine. I'll find you tomorrow then!" She said smugly as she took off for her valley.

Red Dragon glared down at the Fairies, as they took to grinning up at him.

Now he didn't like the Fairies, but did he hate them either. He just didn't like babysitting them.

He could stand with watching Savior Dragon when she came to flit around his head, possibly having been asked by her Mistress to watch him. For at least she knew his moods and even avoided him when he was mad at Stardust or Black Wing.

These young ones, where inexperienced and could never figure out his moods.

"Get on; I refuse to watch you alone." He growled out as was custom to when they came.

They all grinned up at him, knowing they were going to go see the 'nice dragon with the fun playmates' as they liked to describe Ancient Fairy and her brood.

And before you go and think Red Dragon is infatuated with Ancient Fairy, know he's not.

Yes he may stalk her, which he does deny.

Yes he may care for her brood, which he says he only does because she's not physically strong enough to protect them.

Yes he may chase off the stronger of spirits that Regulus can't defeat, he says its good practice.

And yes he may take the Fortune Fairies to play with her brood. But he denies that this is to spend time with her. Just that he can shove the little ones on her brood and take naps, read stare at her.

He denies anything of him liking her. He claims that he was _not_ Stardust or Black Wing. And he will _not _go off like a love sick fool and court her.

Savior likes to pick at him that he was more like his master then he thought. Red Dragon would always scoff at this, saying otherwise.

"Hello Archy, it has been a while since I saw you last." Ancient Fairy said looking up as he touched down on the ground near her.

"Don't call me that." He growled out as the Fairies raced off his back and under Ancient Fairy. "Besides you saw me not two moons ago."

He then moved to sit down and closed his eyes. Ancient Fairy shook her head at one of her old friends. Then smiling down at the small duel monsters she watched over, she nudged them towards Regulus.

After watching them run off she took to sitting in front of Red Dragon. "Stardust and Black Rose are together."

"Yes they are." Red Dragon said opening his eyes to glare at her.

"Did you know that they-" Red Dragon cut her off.

"That their expecting? Yes I do, three little hatchlings they'll no doubt wish for me to watch." He growled out.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in the Rose Domain.<strong>

Black Rose lifted her head from underneath Stardust's and growled.

"Yes love?" Stardust asked rubbing the side of her neck with his forehead.

"For some reason I feel like murdering Red Dragon." She hissed out.

Stardust laughed and licked her cheek. "Since when haven't you felt like murdering him?"

Black Rose just sighed. "Don't worry love, just get some sleep." He told her, and she lowered her head and tucked it underneath his again.

"When I wake up, I'm finding him." She vowed as she closed her eyes.

Stardust hummed in content. "I wouldn't expect any less from you." He told her.

* * *

><p><strong>Back in the Ancient Forest<strong>

"Well, why wouldn't they? You are technically the hatchlings uncle." Ancient Fairy told him, and he scoffed.

"Those over there practically view me as their uncle. It's annoying." He grumbled glaring at the little Fairies.

"You should feel glad." Ancient Fairy said softly as she laid down next to him. "But besides that how is…" she trailed off when she realized she didn't know where his card was at the moment.

"Nazca, Peru." Red Dragon mentioned. "Master went there to search for some answers."

"His mother?" Ancient Fairy asked.

"Yes. Or at least clues to her life." He answered. "Next he's going to Sydney, Australia and the outback. To search for clues about his father and where he lived." Then he looked at her "How is London?"

"It is fine. Luna and Leo seem to love it. Though they do miss everyone else." She answered. "Life Stream also likes London; she prefers to stay close to Leo though."

"She always had a soft spot for him didn't she?" Red Dragon muttered.

"Of course. We all have a soft spot for our Masters and Mistress's." Ancient Fairy said to him.

"You and Stardust have special bonds with your Masters do you not?" She asked looking over at the brood of children with a smile on her face.

Red Dragon refused to analogize that she looked beautiful, and looked away. "That we may. But it's not like you can't bond with Savior if you didn't want to."

Ancient Fairy looked at him. "Did you just compliment me Archy?" she asked him with a small grin.

"Don't call me that Faye!" Red Dragon said using her dreaded nickname, "And you were chosen by the Crimson Dragon for a reason. That reason was not to be a weakling like Black Wing."

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere on the edge of the Ancient Forest and Mountain Domain.<strong>

"Grr." Black Wing growled he glared down at the kill he and Life Stream were sharing.

"Yes?" Life Stream asked as she looked at him, not at all concerned as this was a normal occurrence.

"I have the urge to suddenly battle Red Dragon." Black Wing growled out.

"Save? Savior?" Savior Dragon asked him, looking up from her dinner of berries.

"Don't worry Savior, he does this often." Life Stream said and glared at Black Wing as if to say 'How dare you worry her!'

"Sorry Savior, go back to your dinner." Black Wing told the young dragon, and she complied.

"Now why do you want to battle him?" Life Stream asked of him, going back to her dinner.

"I suddenly got the feeling he thinks I'm weaker than him." Black Wing muttered darkly.

Life Stream blinked at him. "You are weaker than him. Go back to dinner, and get rid of any ideas of your going to duel him. I refuse to let you."

Black Wing pouted at her. "You always ruin my fun!" he complained.

"You always ruin my relaxing dinners." She retorted. "Now get back to it."

Black Wing sighed. "Yes love."

Savior Dragon laid a short distance away and laughed at the two other Signer Dragons.

* * *

><p><strong>Back in the Ancient Forest.<strong>

Ancient Fairy laughed. "He's a lot stronger then you give him credit for."

"Not strong enough." He muttered.

"Strong enough to do the bidding of the Crimson Dragon." She told him and nudged his forehead with hers.

He scoffed and turned his head away. Not wanting to admit defeat.

She laughed at his behavior, and simply nudged him again before lowering her head back down. "How is your Masters sister?"

"She is fine. Whines about missing Life Streams Master though." Red Dragon admitted bitterly.

"Bitter she doesn't miss you or your Master?" Ancient Fairy guessed.

Red Dragon didn't say anything, neither admitting nor denying the fact.

"She is a young child Archy, a young child in love. She has accepted you Master's leaving. For she knows he had to leave." Ancient Fairy told him.

"But as you know. Heart and Soul cannot be separated easily. While Wings and Soul can."

Red Dragon huffed. "I know the legend just as well as you do Faye. The Crimson Dragon made sure all of us knew of the legends. Back when we were hatchlings ourselves remember?"

"Oh yes, I remember. I also remember you and Black Wing fighting and I could barely hear anything." She teased of him.

"Stardust and Black Rose were flirting right next to you. How you could hear anything shocked everyone." Red Dragon muttered back.

"Remember Life Stream and Savior?" Ancient Fairy asked.

"Yes annoying, kept trying to play pranks on you and I." He answered her.

"Yes. I miss those days before the Scar Red Nova." She sighed and lowered her head to the ground.

"Hmm. But like everything, time moves on, and so do we. We grow and develop. And even have _hatchlings_." He said bitterly.

* * *

><p><strong>In the Rose Domain.<strong>

Black Rose growled yet again as Stardust rose to go hunting. "I'm killing Red Dragon later after we eat." She muttered aloud.

"I wouldn't expect anything less of you." Stardust said and licked the top of her head.

"Don't laugh at me, I will murder him." She muttered darkly pouting at her mate.

"Why?" he asked with a small laugh.

"I don't know why I just am." She said tucking her head into her nest as to avoid Stardust.

"Then I will go with you. Rest now, I'll hunt for food." She heard him say, and then heard him take off.

"Hmmp, mommy is going to raise you three to hunt Red Dragon." Black Rose muttered to her three eggs before lying back down and getting some rest.

* * *

><p><strong>Back in the Ancient Forest.<strong>

Ancient Fairy looked at him before smiling softly. "Could it be, that you're jealous Archy?" she asked him.

"What?" He nearly screeched. "Of course I'm not, who needs love like those fools!"

Ancient Fairy smiled at his poorly hidden attempt to throw her off. "If you wish to see it that way, then I'm fine with that." She smiled then licked his head. "And I'm willing to wait for you to admit it to yourself."

She then moved up to help Regulus getting the small duel monsters to take a nap.

Red Dragon just huffed embarrassed that she had once again seen straight through him. Sighing he shook his head and laid it on the ground and watched her, before closing his eyes.

After a few minutes he wrenched his head back up and roared "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'LL WAIT!"

* * *

><p><strong>In the Rose Domain<strong>

Black Rose blinked as she heard the roar faintly. "Do you think Ancient Fairy told him yet?" she asked Stardust who landed besides her with their meal in his jaw.

Setting down their dinner he grinned. "Probably, but knowing his thick head he didn't get it."

Black Rose grinned. "You can be evil. I like it."

Stardust just licked her cheek. "If it makes you happy." He told her and nuzzled her again.

* * *

><p><strong>Near the edge of the Ancient Forest and Mountain Domain.<strong>

"She told him." Black Wing sighed as he stretched out next to Life Stream.

"And he's being an idiot again." Life Stream commented as she laid her head over Black Wings and closed her eyes. "Sleep now, I'll gossip with her later to see what happened."

Black Wing sighed "Of course love." He said closing his eyes as well.

* * *

><p><strong>In the Mountain Domain.<strong>

Savior lay on Red Dragon's throne, giggling to herself about Red Dragons distress.

She couldn't wait to tell her Mistress of this new predicament.


End file.
